In Rememberance Of You
by ChibiMizu
Summary: ... I have uploaded chapter 2... its a sincere apology to Evil-Chicken-Wrath and Invader Zimmy... please forgive me... I swear on my grave that this is no joke! -.- gomen...
1. Default Chapter

"In Rememberance of You."  
by: ChibiMizu  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Invader Zim... no biggie!  
ChibiMizu: Ok, this is just an idea that came to me while talking about the subject to Evil-Chicken-Wrath!  
CheeseMaster: Evil-Chicken-Wrath? What kinda of name---  
ChibiMizu: *bash* No talking badly about friends!! ^^;; She was nice enough to inspire me!  
CheeseMaster: Owie...  
ChibiMizu: Ok, the warnings! Its SLASH! Woohoo! Now for the PAIRINGS!  
CheeseMaster: Here it comes...  
ChibiMizu: ZADR! RedxPurple! And a surprise one! ^^() It's also slash! And if slash ain't ur cup of coffee, LEAVE!   
CheeseMaster: I'm still suprised you kept this at PG-13!  
ChibiMizu: Lemme tell ya, it WASN'T easy, especially the RedxPurple part... so read and review so you can tell me how... um... how do I say this... GOOD OR SUCKY this fic is! I'm gonna take a tally! Tell me it was GOOD, and I'll write you a fic! ^^ You just tell me show, pairing(s) etc! If sucky... well... you wont get n e thing except maybe lint! ^_^()  
CheeseMaster: Now, if we're done with the bribing!  
ChibiMizu: READ ON MIGHTY FICCERS!!  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
"What's wrong?" a voice asked, caringly from behind the crying boy, making him jump slightly.  
"Oh Zim! You scared me!" Dib muttered as Zim embraced him from behind.  
"Sorry." he sighed, placeing a small kiss at the base of Dib's neck. "Well?"  
"I'm sorry for crying like this... I've just been thinking about my mother. I never really met her well enough to remember her and we don't have any pictures of her to TRY to remember. It's just hard..." he turned, sobbing into Zim's red shirt.  
"Shh, shh... it's ok Dib." Zim comforted, not being able to feel the exact emotions of Dib.  
"Thanks Zim. Thanks for being there for me..." he sighed, breathing in the unique smell of the Irken. Zim smirked as he caressed and played with Dib's sicle-like black hair. Dib kissed Zim's collar bone to show affection and hugged him tighter.  
"Never leave me Zim..."  
"Don't worry. I wont, I promise."  
  
~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
"The mixture has to be JUST right! Make one mistake, and we're all done for!" the tall scientist said loudly, pointing at a beaker a shorter scientist was preparing to pour into a vat of gooey liquid. Very slowly, the mixture was poured in and everybody there held their breath, waiting for the results. After a few minutes, the mixture turned a purplish color and settled. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief and returned to their experiments, set in different parts of the giant lab. Professor Membrane nodded in opproval at the shorter scientist who was grining madly.  
"Good work!" he patted him on the back. "I'm going to take my lunch break now." he said, exiting the room promptly. On the way out, he bumped a table and a small piece of paper fell off the table. Prof. Membrane stopped abruptly and picked up the paper. In a matter of seconds, all memories, hidden and almost forgotten, came rushing back to the scientist. He winced at the emotional pain he had when he looked at the picture.  
"P--" he started but then realized he was still in the lab. He shoved it in his pocket and grabbed his bag from the desk, holding his lunch.  
The hurt of loss and long forgotten emotion blocked his sight of seeing the present. He could only see the past and that one day that left him scared forever, leaving him with two kids and a silent house. He sighed as he wiped away a solemn tear that decided to travel down his face. He quickly fixed his collar of his lab coat and looked around, preparing to think up a story in case of discovery.  
"Why did you leave? You promised..."  
  
~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
Red stared blankly out the window of the massive, bored out of his mind.   
"There is NOTHING to do!" he grumbled, slamming his head lightly against the window. A sound behind him made him jump.  
"Hey Purple!" he grinned evily, looking at the other tallest.  
"Um... hello Red..." he hesitated, not moving. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"No reason..." he slowly eased up the Purple and placed a claw on his cheek. Purple blushed madly, trying to back away. Red swung his arm around his waist, making sure he couldn't escape.  
"You know, you're sexy when you blush like that." Red murmered, kissing Purple passionately as if he had not been kissed for years. Purple moaned as Red's claws started exploring the already known territory. Slowly slipping off a section of Purple's light armor, he kissed down Purple's now exposed chest. Just as he was about to finish removing the armor, a buzzing entered the room.  
"Not now!" Red yelled, glaring at the screen that was lowering.  
"Hello my Tallests!" Zim announced on the screen. "All's well here on Earth!"  
"That's GREAT Zim... go away now! We're in the middle of some... IMPORTANT business matters!" Red growled, holvering towards the screen, ready to cut him off.  
"Hey! Tallest Purple! You're blushing so much! Are you sick??!!!" he paniced, afraid that an Allmighty Tallest was ill.  
"I-I'm f-fine Zim. Perfectly w-wonderful..." he studdered out, trying to fix his armor that was discarded all over the floor.  
"Alright then! I'll be going now!" he went to reach the button to end the transmission but just as he started, Dib walked past int he backround and looked, into the screen.  
"Uh-oh..."  
"DIB!!!" the screen went blank. Red looked from Purple then back at the screen and mumbled a few Irken swear words.  
"We can finish this later tonight Purple. Okay?" he growled, fixing the back of Purple's outit so it looked decent. Purple just nodded, watching Red leave and letting his eyes fall on Red's perfectly formed ass. He blushed and smiled thinking of the events that where to come. (AN- OOo I made a funny! 'Come'! Heh...)  
"I love you Red, forever..."  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Ending noties: Whew! I want NC-17 man! Dude that was hard! Oy and again with the funny puns! Eheh... Ok, I know that there was NO GIR in this chapter, but don't worry, more's to come! Again_with_the_PUNS! I'm good at this geez!! ^^() Review to apeaz my appitite! Food is welcomed! ^_~ 


	2. Apology...

"In Rememberance Of You..."  
  
This fic is now out of commission because I feel as tho I've violated my friendship with Evil-Chicken-Wrath... even tho she said it was ok, I apologize for stealing your idea and writing it. I'll let you write it because in one week, this fic... will be gone... sorry everyone else and a MAJOR sorry for Evil-Chicken-Wrath and Invader Zimmy... I didn't men to make you so upset... my sincere apologies... please forgive me...  
  
To Invader Zimmy: Yes yes, you ARE right... I am a bitch and I shouldn't have stolen it. I don't really deserve her as a friend and thats why I apologize to her and to you. I am a looser and I have no right in calling myself an author... my deepest and sincere apologies... i didn't know this would happen... 


End file.
